1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having memory means, which is referred to as a color table, color palette or the like, for storing information relating to color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional color recording apparatus such as a color printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/602,697 filed on Oct. 24, 1990, has a memory means for storing information relating to color, which is referred to as a color table, color palette or the like.
In the conventional apparatus of this kind, the contents of the memory means referred to as the color table or color palette for storing information relating to color always is initialized by an initializing command from a host computer or by a reset operation performed at a control panel. As a consequence, even if the contents currently stored in the memory means have been registered personally by the user, the information relating to color must be re-registered whenever initialization is performed, or the contents that have been stored must be saved temporarily in another area before initialization. This constitutes a drawback in the conventional apparatus.